


Big Spoon

by donutwolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (regarding Keith and his kink), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Chubby Shiro, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: A year after his retirement from the military, Shiro has gotten big. Keith has a hard time expressing how much he adores it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of chubby Shiro content in this fandom is a travesty, so here's my attempt to rectify that. 
> 
> Shiro doesn't have a prostetic in this fic because I decided this AU didn't call for that.

Keith woke up to a sense of movement on the other side of the bed. Groggy from sleep, he didn’t turn around immediately, idly wondering what time it was. After Shiro had messaged him not to wait up, the guys from the office having dragged him along for a pub crawl, he had gone to bed alone and fallen into so deep a slumber not even the sound of the door had woken him up.

Now, he heard the shuffling of clothes being hastily torn off, then a  _ clonk _ , a hiss of a breath and a muttered curse--Shiro must have stumped his toe on the bedside table. A smile touched his lips; Shiro didn’t usually drink that much, and apparently being drunk made him clumsy. It was sort of adorable.

Before Keith could turn around to welcome him, he felt the covers lift and Shiro slid next to him, bringing the scent of smoke and liquor with him. His big arm slung over Keith possessively, pulling him close to the heat of his body, and he buried his face in Keith’s neck like he hadn’t seen him in days. A content hum rumbled through Shiro’s chest as he nosed the side of his neck, squeezing him tight.

Keith froze, forgetting to breathe just long enough for Shiro to take notice of his stillness.

He had been barely conscious a moment ago, but now he was fully awake, acutely aware of the man embracing him, as well as the hardness pressing against his buttocks. But most of all, he was aware of the stout belly settling so perfectly in the small of his back, plush and round and full from a night of indulgences.

“Are you awake?”

“Mm,” Keith hummed, noncommittal, not moving.

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured, his voice slurred, “I tried to be quiet.”

“Mm.”

But he couldn’t be  _ that _ sorry, as there was no apology or shame in the way he nuzzled against Keith, his mouth hot and wet on his skin. His hand found Keith’s chest, trailing across his skin, finding all his weak spots while he bucked his hips in a slow, needy rhythm, grinding against Keith’s backside.

Not that Keith could focus on any of that, not with the weight of Shiro’s gut pressing against his back. Squished between their bodies like this, it felt  _ big _ . Bigger than ever before, and Keith would know--he had been following the process of Shiro’s not-so-slow descent from a ripped military official into a plumped up office worker with almost fervent interest, keen eyes detailing every change a year’s worth of business meals had given to his boyfriend’s body.

Keith felt a flush spread through him, radiating straight from the connection of that warm, full gut to his bare skin, and he couldn’t  _ stop _ himself from responding. Shiro’s touch could fire him up almost any time, anywhere, with the ease of experience and knowledge, but this?  _ This _ was a secret pleasure Keith had never been able to share with Shiro. How could he? You didn’t just come out and say,  _ oh, by the way, all that weight you’ve piled on since retiring? Hot beyond belief.  _ No, Keith had kept his weird desires to himself--even if it was getting harder to hide them with each new pound that found its way on Shiro’s body.

Suddenly, strong fingers caught his hip, the curve of Shiro’s gut pressing hard against Keith’s skin as Shiro used his grip to gain more leverage, grinding against Keith’s ass more eagerly. His breath was harsh and hot in Keith’s ear, the blood in his veins like liquid fire, fighting to lash out and consume him. Keith bit on his lip, but he couldn’t keep quiet when Shiro moved to grab his cock, his heavy weight rolling over his body; a strangled moan choked its way out of him, sounding too much like an animal in heat.

“Seems like you missed me too,” Shiro breathed, and Keith let him draw all the wrong conclusions while he reveled in the feel of Shiro’s weight on him.

Except then Shiro moved back, depriving him of the lushness of his gut to reach his hand down to Keith’s ass. His fingers slid along the crack and he said, “You want me to get you ready?”

Keith shook his head on reflex. “No. No, I already--” He took a breath, trying to get his bearings. “I got off before going to sleep, so it-it should be okay.”

Shiro laughed, sounding pleased and breathless. “Oh? Did you think about me while doing it, hmm?”

Keith’s heart skipped beat, then started pounding hard. Scenes of his fantasy poured into his mind like a flash flood, all too vivid with the feel of Shiro’s full belly still fresh in his mind.

He said nothing.

“Ohh, I bet you did...” Shiro’s fingers danced along his skin, ready to slip in, making Keith shiver with anticipation. Shiro’s voice was dark and teasing when he continued, “Did you think about us  _ fucking _ ? About my cock buried in here while you fucked yourself--”

“N- _ no _ !”

He hadn’t meant to sound so forceful, so goddamn  _ honest _ , his tone so off it made Shiro pause, puzzled by his reaction.

“What, no? What did you think about, then?”

Keith cursed himself in the silence that stretched in the dark room, cooling the scorching heat between them to embers. “Nothing,” he said quietly.

But Shiro wasn’t having it. “Nothing, huh?” He hummed against Keith’s skin, biting onto his shoulder, his hand moving to Keith’s hip again. “Come on, you can tell me.” He trailed his fingers lightly over Keith’s side, making him shiver.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, his mind whirling with images of  _ Shiro-- _ sprawled out on their bed after sex, strong muscles buried under a thickening layer of fat; the fit of his clothes when he wore a suit from a few months back, how the buttons strained and fought to close. So thick, so  _ content _ , smile always easy on his lips when he’d been so tightly wrung during his service.

Keith  _ adored _ it. All of it. It was hard to imagine he could be more attracted to Shiro--the man in the uniform who’d swept him off his feet at first sight--but here he was, burning with lust for this new version of him.

“ _ Tell me _ .”

Shiro grasped his cock again, and the movement pulled their bodies back together. Keith couldn’t hold in the gasp when Shiro’s gut pushed against him; he grit his teeth, fighting against the urge to jump out of bed and flee--

_ Fuck.  _ He couldn’t do this anymore.

Keith spun around in Shiro’s arms to face him. He hesitated only a moment, heart thrumming in his throat, then splayed his hand on Shiro’s chest, moving it down until his palm rested on the crest of his hard packed gut.

“This,” he murmured softly; he could only see the faint outline of Shiro in the dark, but maybe it was better this way. Darkness didn’t make the confession any easier, but at least it hid his face, the embarrassed color on his cheeks.

“Uh. My abs?”

“No! Not  _ abs _ , your--” Keith fumbled on the word, but couldn’t make himself say it out loud. He cursed Shiro for being so  _ oblivious _ as he reached lower, his heart racing as he sunk his hand into the soft flesh of Shiro’s belly. “ _ This,”  _ he repeated, shaking the fat under his palm.

It still took a moment for Shiro to grasp what he meant. “Oh. You like--you were getting off to my  _ beer gut _ ?” He sounded so dumbfounded that Keith almost pulled away, afraid that he’d hurt Shiro’s feelings, but then Shiro burst out laughing. “Oh! You should’ve just said so,” he said, rolling onto his back with a delighted chuckle. “Come ‘ere, you weirdo.”

Shiro pulled him in for a kiss, arms wrapping around him to hold him close; he tasted like junk food and beer, and Keith closed his eyes as he palmed the curve of Shiro’s gut. He pushed through the resistance still lingering in him, allowing himself to  _ feel _ the softness he’d previously denied, too afraid to fully enjoy it. Now, he could do it with intent, with  _ permission,  _ the knowledge that this was good. It was okay.

Shiro’s hands were on his hips again, urging him to climb on top. The covers fell away as Keith moved to straddle Shiro’s waist; the cool air made his skin bristle, but he felt on fire, drunk on lust as he ground against Shiro’s gut, hands grasping the budding love handles on his sides eagerly.

“You should’ve just told me,” Shiro groaned as Keith slid his palms over the bulge of his belly, from the taut, firm top to the squishy part below. “I don’t--” Shiro pulled in a surprised breath, his words cutting off when Keith suddenly wobbled his gut, shaking his extra flesh to make it quiver; there was something so utterly  _ pleasing _ in the way it felt, the roundness and the fullness of it, and the pliant fat layering it like butter on toast.

“Ah, I--I don’t  _ mind _ ,” Shiro finished in a rush, grabbing Keith’s wrists to guide his hands up to his chest and leaving them there. Keith could feel his eyes fixed on him, could imagine how they burned when he said, “I want you to touch me, like you, like you want to. Tell me what you like.”

Keith grabbed Shiro’s meaty pecs roughly, a hoarse sound escaping him as he kneaded the flesh there. Shiro had always had a nice chest, but now, with all this extra padding, his tits were a thing of beauty, making Keith’s mouth water as he thought about leaning down and sucking on them. He wanted to see what he was touching, but--it would be too much right now. In this moment, he was more than content on just feeling, feeling and imagining.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, breathing out the words like making a wish.

Shiro’s laugh was a warm burst in the darkness. “I can do that.” He took hold of Keith’s wrists again and pulled him closer, closer until he was lying on top, close enough to kiss. Mouths locked, Keith let Shiro take control. He felt Shiro grab his ass, felt his erection hard where it was trapped between their bodies, his gut arching so gloriously to give Keith a good feel of its fullness.

When Shiro rolled over to set him down, it was at the same time too soon and not soon enough. Heat pulsed in Keith’s veins; he wanted to go after Shiro as he turned over to reach for the bedside table, but he forced himself to wait--the anticipation would make their reunion even sweeter. He licked his lips, grabbing his cock, imagination running wild as his mind was filled with  _ Shiro, Shiro. _

“Turn around,” Shiro murmured in the dark.

Keith obliged, but not before finding Shiro’s lips again. His kiss was full of words and feeling, all the things he couldn’t say out loud poured into the smush of their mouths and the greedy touch of his hands.

He buried his face in the sheets as he settled on all fours, and Shiro took his place behind him. Strong hands gripped his hips as Shiro aligned himself, the head of his slicked up cock pressing against Keith. It was all so familiar, a late night fuck that had happened a thousand times during their relationship, but for how tense he felt, it might as well been their first time together.

This would be the first time Shiro fucked him  _ knowing _ that Keith wanted his big gut. He wanted it pressed against his back, wanted to hear the slap of his fat flesh when he pounded into him, wanted Shiro in all his chubbed up glory to fuck him senseless. He could hardly bear the wait, and to relax himself, he slid a hand down to stroke his erection, stifling a moan into the mattress.

And then, Shiro took him. He did it like he always did: firmly, gently, invading Keith with a soft groan that sounded both pleased and surprised. He stayed buried in Keith for a moment, leaning forward in a way that made his belly rest on top of Keith, and he felt at the same time embarrassed and ecstatic at how much he enjoyed it. His silence was cue enough for Shiro;  _ this is what you want, right?  _ his quiet laugh seemed to say as he let his weight press Keith down until he gasped, impatient and wanting.

But he wasn’t the only one impatient. Soon Shiro’s hands moved to his waist, his cock sliding in and out, his pace quickening with each thrust until it reached its peak and kept going, relentless and steady. Keith’s hand was tight on his cock, not to jerk off but to ground himself as his mind focused on the sensations--the pressure of Shiro’s cock, the sparks ignited when he hit the sweet spot inside him, and the brush of his gut on Keith’s skin when he drove in deep with purpose. He let himself drown in the sounds and the feeling, let his imagination take him with it.

He heard Shiro say his name--softly like the word held all the meaning in the world--as he pushed in for the last time, the darkness occupied only by his panting breath. Keith held on; he held Shiro’s weight as he half collapsed on top of him, a moan stuck in his throat. But the moment he pulled out and fell next to Keith, he rolled over with the aim of finishing himself.

_ Shiro, _ he thought, stroking faster.  _ Soft, plush, plump Shiro, getting so thick and  _ fat _. _ He channeled his thoughts into movement, transferring the idea into desire until his blood sung with heat and his body ached for release. His eyes were closed, grip tight--

“Let me help.”

Shiro’s voice broke through his fantasy. Keith felt him shift beside him, turning around; his hand was pushed away and Shiro’s mouth replaced it, engulfing him in its hot, slick depth.

“A- _ ah! _ ”

He inhaled sharply, reaching blindly for something, anything--his hand caught Shiro’s flesh, grasping a hold of his thigh, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t... He felt Shiro move again, giving him access, and he slid his hand further from the thick, muscled limb to the soft hang of his belly. Shuddering at the double feel of Shiro’s mouth and his gut, Keith sunk his fingers deeper into the fat flesh, his cock deeper past Shiro’s greedy lips, until finally, he was able to come.

He rocked through his orgasm with a breath caught in his throat with all the words he was still yet to say.

  
  
  
  
  


They took to the bathroom to clean up. Keith tried and failed to keep his eyes off Shiro’s body while he peeled off the used condom and discarded it into the trash. He did manage to keep his hands off, though.

But the moment they were back in bed, he curled up against Shiro’s back and staked his claim with an arm over Shiro’s waist.

It felt good--both the act and doing so without fear. Keith rubbed his palm over the slope of Shiro’s belly, slow and soothing, trying not to disturb him but unable to stop. Why had he been so afraid before?  _ This is okay, _ he thought.  _ This is good. _ He wanted to say something, but Shiro had already fallen asleep, his breathing deep and even.

Except--he hadn’t. “So, you like my gut, huh.” Shiro pressed his hand over Keith’s, soft and accepting. When Keith didn’t reply, he continued, “Makes sense, though. I was wondering why you didn’t say anything about it sooner. I mean, I was waiting for you to tell me to hit the gym or something.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Keith said, almost offended.

“ _ Obviously  _ not.” He could hear the grin in Shiro’s voice, and as a punishment for being  _ a smug asshole, _ Keith pinched his belly roughly, but it only made him laugh. After a pause, Shiro sobered and said, “You can always talk to me, you know. You don’t have to think about my feelings, or whatever. I won’t break that easily.”

Keith smoothed his palm on the roundest part of Shiro’s gut and left it there. “Mm.”

“So... if you ever want me to wear my old uniform to show you how very much it  _ doesn’t  _ fit anymore--”

Keith huffed, hiding his burning face in Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re never going to let this go, are you?” he mumbled.

“Are  _ you _ ?” Shiro shot back. Keith said nothing, and he laughed. “Thought so.”

“Bastard.”

“Is that a yes or no?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, then after a long pause, he ground out, “ _ Yes. _ ”

“Mm, okay. Good to know.”

Keith waited for him to continue--really, it seemed like teasing him was Shiro’s new hobby or something--but he stayed quiet. He let his hand wander again, then said, “I would like that. Very, uh. Very much.”

Silence stretched on until it was broken by a snore. Keith scoffed.  _ Figures.  _ He pressed a kiss on Shiro’s skin, smiling as he closed his eyes.

This was a good start. Maybe by the time Shiro donned his uniform again--the mere idea of it was enough to give Keith a shiver--he’d be able to say how  _ that _ was the thing he thought about when getting off, way too often than he’d care to admit.

Maybe.

No.

_ Definitely. _

**Author's Note:**

> My Voltron blog on tumblr is [blackdonuthole](https://blackdonuthole.tumblr.com). Come say hi and join me in chubby Voltron madness. The more the merrier!


End file.
